Computer systems linked to each other in a network are commonly used in businesses and other organizations. Computer system networks ("networks") provide a number of benefits for the user, such as increased productivity, flexibility and convenience, and resource sharing and allocation.
One advantage of a network is that the interconnected computer systems allow users to share files, applications and other resources with the network and among themselves. Another advantage of networks is that they are typically equipped with modems and other remote communications equipment, and so are accessible from remote locations. For example, with the proper equipment a network that is physically housed and utilized within an office building can be accessed by a user from another location inside or outside the building, such as the user's home, or from virtually any other geographical location regardless of the distance. In such a case, the user uses a modem to connect his/her remote computer system to the network over a land line. This capability is clearly of convenience to a user, allowing the user to access and utilize the resources of the network from a remote location, placing the user in an office environment without having to actually be in the office.
Accordingly, network providers are motivated to develop and improve features that facilitate remote access. One such available feature allows a remote user to start up (or "wake up") a computer system connected to a network. Using a remote computer system that is properly configured to allow access to the network, the user connects to the network, identifies the computer system of interest on the network (referred to herein as the user's "local" computer system), and commands the networked local computer system to wake up. Such a feature is advantageous because it provides the remote user with access to files and other information stored on the local computer system that would not be otherwise available without having the local computer system up and running. Hence, a user who has, for example, left the office can retrieve a forgotten file stored on his/her local computer system without having to return to the office.
At the time when the remote wake-up function is installed on the local computer system, or when a computer system so equipped is first connected to a network, it is necessary for the installer or technician to perform a diagnostic test to ensure that the function performs properly. In the prior art, the installer accomplishes this by shutting down the local computer system on which the remote wake-up function is being tested and then, through a remote computer system on the network, remotely accessing the local computer system and directing it to turn back on.
The prior art techniques of testing the remote wake-up function have numerous associated disadvantages. Foremost, it is necessary for the installer to have personal physical access to another computer system in order to remotely access the computer system being tested. However, a remote computer system may not be conveniently available to the installer. Often, another available computer system is not in the same office or proximity as the computer system to be tested. Once a remote computer system is located, the user of that computer system is likely to be inconvenienced while the installer borrows it to conduct the test. If the computer system is not being used, the installer needs to know passwords in order to be able to log on to it and to the network. All of these inconveniences add time and cost to the testing procedure.
In addition, prior art testing techniques are problematic because they also require the installer to type in the network address of the local computer system being tested. Thus, the installer must either have knowledge of the network address or know how to manually obtain it. The process of remembering and then subsequently typing in the address (on the remote computer system) is also prone to error. It would be advantageous to eliminate the step of manually obtaining the network address of the local computer system.
Finally, a disadvantage to the prior art techniques is that the installer must also determine whether the remote computer system to be used to perform the testing is configured and enabled with the required remote wake-up software, e.g., TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) and any other software required to perform the test. If not, the installer is left to either installing the necessary software on the remote computer system or searching for another remote computer system that is properly configured and can be used to conduct the test.
The disadvantages to the prior art that are identified above are compounded by the fact that, in the case where an entire network is being updated with the remote wake-up function, the installer is likely to be installing and testing that function on a large number of computer systems in a short period of time. Thus, the task of testing the remote wake-up function on numerous computer systems using the prior art techniques is burdensome and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient method for performing a diagnostic test of the remote wake-up function of a computer system. A further need exists for a testing method that is user-friendly and efficient. The present invention solves these needs. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.